Bow Knight
(FE10) (TS1) |name =Bow Rider (TS1) |firstseen = Fire Emblem Gaiden |promofrom = Sniper (FE2, FE15, FE16) Arch Knight (FE4, FE5) Archer (FE13) Mercenary (FE13, FE14) Outlaw (FE14) |promoto = Paladin (FE9) Bow Paladin (FE10) Oliphantier (FE15) |movetype = Cavalry |weapons = Bow Sword (FE13, FE14) Lance (FE16) |skills = Canto Rally Skill (FE13, FE14) Bowbreaker (FE13) Shurikenbreaker (FE14) Defiant Speed (FE16) }} Bow Knight is a horse-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Depending on the title that the Bow Knight class appears in, it acts as a first, second or third-tier class. Primarily armed with Bows as its weapon of choice, the Bow Knight class is, in later installments, given the additional ability to wield Swords as its secondary weapon. History in the Series In Gaiden and its remake Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Bow Knight class is the third-tier promotion of the Archer class family, possessing an attack range of 1~5. They are renowned for being especially useful during stealth operations or when a unit requires protection due to their ability to hit enemy units from a considerable distance. In the Jugdral Series, the Bow Knight class is the promoted form of the Arch Knight class. There are no recruitable pre-promoted units of this class in either title. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Bow Knight class is known as the Bow Rider, translated Ranger in the fan translation) and is an enemy-exclusive mounted class which can equip bows only. In the Tellius Series, Bow Knights are a first-tier class that promotes into either Paladins in Path of Radiance or Bow Paladins in Radiant Dawn. In Radiant Dawn, the Bow Knight class can further promote into the Silver Knight class after promoting into the Bow Paladin class. In Awakening, the Bow Knight class is one of the possible promoted forms of both the Archer and Mercenary classes. This incarnation of the class is able to wield Swords alongside Bows, drawing inspiration from the Ranger class from The Sacred Stones. In Fates, the Bow Knight class is treated as a Nohrian class, acting as one of the promoted forms of both the Mercenary and Outlaw classes. In Three Houses, the Bow Knight is a class included in the Master Class curriculum, with the Bow Knight Certification exam requiring a unit to be Level 30 and to possess a C in Lances, and As in both Riding and Bows to pass. As such, it can be considered once more the promoted form of Snipers. Overview Combat ''Awakening'' In Awakening, the Bow Knight class's mounted status improves their Movement for almost all skirmishes. Their increased Speed is handy for double attacking enemies and Rally Skill is a fairly good skill for increasing the activation chance of their allies' skills. Their added ability to wield Swords also affords them an advantage when engaging in close-ranged combat. Bowbreaker, conversely, is good for dealing with bow-wielding units such as Snipers, as they often carry the omnipresent threat of being armed with Killer Bows during Wi-Fi battles. Bow Knights also have decent Skill, allowing them to perform critical attacks more frequently than many other classes. ''Fates'' The Bow Knight class's stats in Fates are slightly altered as compared to the ones in Awakening; they have a slightly higher Resistance than Defense, effectively making them decent magic killers. Rather than having Bowbreaker (which is now learned by Sorcerers), Bow Knights learn Shurikenbreaker instead, allowing them to both hit and dodge shuriken/dagger wielders with ease. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5-1=(Mounted)* / * / *1*6* / *0*5*-*9* / *-* D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)* / * / *1*5* / *0*4*-*6* / *-* D |ts=22*5*0*3*3*0*2*-*7*-*-* 2 |fe9= / *5*0*2* / *0* / * / *8* / * / * D |fe10=18*6*0*6*6*0*8*2*8*10*33* D |fe13=24*8*0*10*10*0*6*2*8*-*-* E E |fe14=18*6*0*8*9*3*5*6*8*-*-* E E |fe15=40*16*-*8*8*0*10*6*8*-*-* }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*20*15*18*18*30*17*-*12*-*-* 17 |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*8* / * / * A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*8*10*33* A |fe13=80*40*30*43*41*45*35*30*8*-*-* A A |fe14=55*29*25*32*33*30*27*32*8*-*-* B A }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10=75%*50%*15%*40%*45%*25%*40%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe13=50%*20%*0%*25%*20%*0%*5%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*10%*0%*15%*15%*10%*0%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe15=120%*50%*-*50%*30%*0%*30%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Bow Knights ''Gaiden *Gazelle- Boss of Chapter 3 in Alm's route. *Mueller- Boss of Chapter 4 in Alm's route. *Aurum- A member of the Duma Faithful. *Argentum- A member of thte Duma Faithful. *Possible promotion for: Python, Leon, Kliff*, Tobin*, Gray*, Atlas*, Saber**, Kamui**, Jesse** and Deen**. ''* - If one of the villagers can promote into the Archer class in Fire Emblem Gaiden. ** - If one of the Mercenaries/Myrmidons can promote into the Dread Fighter class can promote back to Villager if able to promote into the Archer class. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Andorey - The Duke of Jungby in the first generation, he killed his father to usurp the position. *Promotion for: Midayle, Lester and Deimne. Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Robert and Selfina. Path of Radiance *Astrid - Member of Begnion's noble House Damiel and later member of the Crimean Royal Knights. Awakening *Ezra - A kidnapper and slave trader who attempts to abduct Noire. *Bovis - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible promotion for: Virion, Gregor, Inigo, Severa and Noire. Fates *Possible promotion for: Laslow, Selena, Soleil, Niles, Nina and Anna. ''Three Houses * Easily (all 3 req's are strengths) accessible promotion for: Bernadetta, Leonie, and Cyril * Accessible (2 out of 3 req's are strengths) promotion for: Hubert, Ferdinand, Dimitri, Ashe, Claude, Lorenz, Marianne, Hanneman, Gilbert, Shamir, Jeritza and Anna * Riegan: One of the Ten Elites, original bearer of the Crest of Riegan, and founder of House Riegan. Trivia *In the opening cutscene in Fates, Bow Knights can be seen but only as unmounted units while in-game they are mounted units. Gallery File:Bow Knight concept RD.png|Concept artwork of a Bow Knight from Radiant Dawn. File:Bow Knight male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:Bow Knight.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. BowKnightFem.jpg|Concept art of a female Bow Knight from Fates BowKnightMale.JPG|Concept art of a male Bow Knight from Fates File:Echoes Bow Knight Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Bow Knight class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:BowKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Bow knight.gif|Generic class portrait of a Bow Knight from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CrimeanBowKnight.png|Portrait of a Crimean Bow Knight from Radiant Dawn. File:AwakeningBowKnightPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Bow Knight from Awakening. File:FatesBowKnightPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Bow Knight from Fates. File:Echoes Bow Knight 2.png|Generic class portrait of a Bow Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Bow Knight village.png|Village sprite of a Bow Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Enemy Bow Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of an enemy Bow Knight from Gaiden. File:Ranger (TS).png|Battle model of a Bow Rider from TearRing Saga. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Virion).png|Battle model of Virion, a male Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Noire).png|Battle model of Noire, a female Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE14 Bow Knight (Selena).jpg|Battle model of Selena, a female Bow Knight from Fates. File:FE15 Bow Knight (Generic).jpg|Battle model of a generic enemy Bow Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Bow Knight Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE4 Bow Knight Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Bow knight.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Thracia 776. File:Ranger map sprite.png|Map sprite of the Bow Rider class from TearRing Saga. File:FE9 Astrid Bow Knight Sprite.png|Map model of Astrid, a Bow Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Generic Bow Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Bow Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Fates. File:Echoes Bow Knight.png|A Bow Knight from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia.